Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron), previously a gladiator known as Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC and Marvel series. He is the awesomely powerful leader of the Decepticon forces, and the founder of their most well-known and feared uprising. Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, cast aside his designation of D-16 and took the legendary name Megatronus as his own. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit caste system and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. The opposite of his mortal enemy and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, since has was been gone missing for three years, but now he's returned. He's brought the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, and quite possibly left his sanity in space. Though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honor. Though he's made a few mistakes, he does not intend to make them again! "Peace through tyranny." :—Megatron. Appearance :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (French), Oliviero Corbetta (Italian), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Alexander Kovriznyh (Russian), Paweł Szczesny (Polish), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spain-Spanish), Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron_TFD_Vehicle.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Megatronus (who named himself after one of the original founding members of The) was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena, where he quickly rose to power as champion of its gladiatorial pits. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Megatronus before he and Orion Pax appeared before the Council. Megatronus threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatronus had failed. Jealous, Megatronus left the council and Orion behind, then disappeared. Six years later, he shortened his name to Megatron and assembled a group of his followers—including perennial loyalist Soundwave, Lugnut and scheming second-in-command Starscream—into an army he would name "Decepticons", beginning the war for Cybertron and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which was denied to him by the council. Under Megatron's leadership, the war saw Megatron successfully take the city of Kaon, which al contained the very arena he fought in as a gladiator and quickly risen to power as champion, as the Decepticon capital. When Zeta Prime tried to meet with him to talk him out of this course of action, Megatron confronted Autobot leader, the two fought, and Megatron successfully slew him. Unfortunately Megatron found that Zeta was not in possession of the Matrix of Leadership, which was promptly passed to Optimus already that Megatron had long-sought, becoming the new Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. After his assassin Skyquake failed to kill Optimus at the Battle of Technahar, Megatron became obsessed with the Autobot leader and decided that destroying him was his right alone. Furthermore, Megatron's wartime achievements were not limited to those achieved through might: he also created the deadly cybonic plague which wiped out millions at Tyger Pax and found a way to weaponize Tox-En which he used to wipe out an entire unit in front of a horrified Bulkhead. It was through similarly poisonous means that Megatron came closest to seizing victory in the war's final stages, but the war and its casualties was infecting the Core of Cybertron itself and draining the planet of most of its energy, thus leaving Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space. Learning that the Autobots were planning a space voyage to search for new worlds and new sources of power, Megatron would not leave the planet unguarded and appointed his lead scientist Shockwave in charge of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron in his absence while he and his elite forces–including the treacherous Starscream, who considered Megatron a relic and sought leadership of the Decepticons for himself, and Megatron's most loyal subordinate, Soundwave—boarded a space cruiser and launching into space to pursue the Autobots' own craft. After navigating through a treacherous meteor shower, the Autobots' craft found itself being confronted by the Decepticons' warship and the two ships engaged in a fierce battle that was abruptly concluded when both caught in and passed through the unstable g-forces of the nearby planet Earth and both ships ended-up crashing there, knocking all the occupants into stasis lock. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:DC and Marvel Universe Characters